


Honestly? I Kinda Like You Too

by redcameleon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SSFF, SasuSaku - Freeform, ssfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcameleon/pseuds/redcameleon
Summary: Road to ninja AU, alternate dimension Sasuke. Sakura is unsure of Sasuke’s feelings for her. Let’s just say Sasuke has a funny way of showing it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 22
Collections: SSMonth 2015





	Honestly? I Kinda Like You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Old submission for SSMonth 2015 Day 4. Prompt: The Games We Play

A bouquet of red roses was leaning on her front door the moment she approached her apartment. She was clueless to whom it was from. She picked it up to examine it and found a small piece of paper on the side.

“ _These roses can’t compare to the beauty that you possess. -Sasuke”_

Her cheeks turned a shade darker. But a voice in her head told her not to get enlightened just yet. She decided to ignore it.

.

.

“Sasuke-kun!” She yelled his name when she saw him walking around the park. Sasuke greeted her back when she approached him.

“Sakura.”

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I just want to say.... Thanks for the roses.”

“Hn. Do you like it?”

“Uhuh, and the note-“ She was rudely cut off when a random girl approached him, also with a rose in her hands. She slowly lowered the bouquet, hiding it behind her back.

“ _Sasuke-kun_ ~ Thank you for the flower! It’s beautiful!” Sakura noted how her voice was raised way higher than what a normal human voice would sound like, to Sakura’s opinion. It disgusted her. She hugged his arm and stared at him all lovey-dovey. She had seen enough. She forgot everything she wanted to say and stormed away. This time, she decided to listen to that voice in her head.

She was too focused on glaring at the random woman that she missed to see Sasuke’s face. For once, he looked disgusted. As he saw her leave, Sasuke’s face showed disappointment and regret.

“Tch. Get off me!” Sasuke tried to pry the woman’s hands from him, pulling his arm with force. “Look I know I gave you that rose but it meant nothing, okay? I was just messing with you.”

“But I thought you like me.” The girl spoke in a softer voice.

“Sorry to burst your bubble.” He shrugged before taking the rose and snapping it in half, letting it fall to the ground.

He would have to do a lot of explaining to her.

.

.

All she could think of was, _Sasuke was a strange man._

When she told him that she loved him, he didn’t show any signs of rejecting her, of getting away from her.

Days after her confessing, he was nicer and friendlier towards her. They talked more often and spent the afternoon eating lunch with Menma, which she had to admit, was not that common.

That day when he gave her a bouquet of roses, she actually thought that he had feelings for her too. But she kept on wavering.

“What a playboy. Boys are stupid.” She muttered to herself while enjoying the evening with some reading. She had been reading the same page over and over again, seemingly unable to get him out of her head.

She thought about letting it slide but she just couldn’t. After all this time making her think that he had actual feelings for her only to be mistaken as a false hope. What made it even worse was that Sasuke _clearly_ knew that Sakura loved him. She confessed right in front of his face for Kami’s sake!

She was definitely enraged.

“That’s it.” She wanted answers. She put on her shinobi sandals and just when she was about to leave, she noticed the bouquet of roses on the table and decided to bring it along.

She briefly scanned the streets, the night market, until she finally found him sitting on a bench at the park, the same park where she last saw him. _Waiting for more girls, I see?_ She snorted at the thought.

“Sasuke.” She casually stated as she approached him from behind. He turned his head around sharply.

“Sakura-“ She threw the roses to his face.

“You think this is a game?” He picked the roses up and stared at her. “What was your intention when you gave me this?” He remained silent. “You gave the same thing to other girls! Are you doing this on purpose?” Her eyes scream a thousand words of pent up emotions, of betrayal.

“You know how I feel about you Sasuke-kun.” Her voice sounded broken. She could feel a lump building up in her throat. She didn’t say anything else for a few seconds, trying to avoid his gaze. For the second time since she confessed, she had made Sasuke speechless.

“This is a mistake.” Sakura turned to leave but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist.

“Sakura.” He sighed. “I thought you’d be smarter than this?” There was annoyance laced in his tone. Her eyes widened in anger. _What in the world was he doing? What was he trying to get? Was he just trying to make her hate him even more?!_

“What did you say?!” She turned around only to glare at him.

He slowly let go of her hand and grabbed the little note that was attached to the flowers. He examined it closely before tearing one of the edges apart. She honestly thought he was going to rip it into pieces. She didn’t think she could take so much rejection.

But instead, he seemed to peal the thick paper from the corner, revealing a hidden message and offered it for her to read. It was actually quite obvious that the paper was thick and was uneven around the edges. _How could she had missed it?_

She meticulously read the message in her head and her expression softened. Her anger was slowly turning into disappointment and sadness.

“ _Sakura. Thank you for the love you give me. Now I understand. I’m sorry if I haven’t treated you well. I will change for your sake._ ” Her eyebrows was knitted together as she focused to read his writing carefully and decipher any hidden meaning behind it.

“ _Can I be truthful? Honestly...... I kinda like you too. -Love, Sasuke_.” Her cheeks definitely turned a shade darker. It didn’t help being that Sasuke was carefully watching her as she read his note.

She stared at him once she was done reading it.

“Is this for real?” He nodded. “But you gave the same thing to other girls.” She sulked.

“I did that for fun. It’s so easy to fool those girls when they’re head over heels for you. Besides, I only gave them _one_ rose. But I gave you _ten_. Because for me, you’re ten times better than any of them.” Sasuke seemed to have said the right thing because he noticed how her mouth was curving upwards just the slightest.

Although there was one thing that bothered her. She pinched his underarm, eliciting a pained scream from him.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“That’s for gaining pleasure from fooling those girls. That’s not a nice thing to do. Promise me you won’t do that again.” He pouted at her.

“Okay I promise.” Only then would she allow her anger to dissipate. She grabbed the whole bouquet and held it close to her, smelling the fragrant flowers.

They walked together side by side, Sasuke’s hand slowly crouching lower from her back before she swatted it away. They were busy chatting away, hearts light and minds clear.


End file.
